1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decoration for footwear. More specifically, the present invention relates to a removably attachable decoration for footwear.
2. Related Art
Decorations for footwear are well known in the art, and exist in various forms. For example, shoe decorations have in the past been provided in the form of detachable appliques that can be attached to the sides and upper of a shoe. Other decorations include straps that are removably attachable to portions of a shoe using attachments such as hook-and-loop fasteners. Still other decorations have been provided in the form of permanent ornamentation (e.g., sequins, stones, etc.) attached to desired portions of a shoe.
While existing shoe decorations provide visually-pleasing ornamentation for shoes, typically such decorations can only be applied to a specific shoe or shoe style. For example, shoe decorations that use hook-and-loop fasteners require a component of the fastener (e.g., a hook or loop component of a hook-and-loop fastener) to be permanently attached to the shoe.
Accordingly, what would be desirable, but has not yet been provided, is a removably attachable decoration that can be attached to footwear without requiring modification of the footwear, and which includes attachments that are hidden from view when the decoration is attached to the footwear.